A long day training A RenjiXIchigo Fanfic
by Shirubajin
Summary: Renji takes Ichigo in a training session that will not end as we can expect


**A long day training, a Bleach IchigoxRenji Fanfiction**

Sweat..Sweat on his chest...

We have been training all day. Renji came at home this morning and asked me if I'd like to train with him..Well, he did not ask me actually, it was more like an order than a proposition :

-Yeah..I..I'd like to train with you but..

-I've booked the training room of the eleventh squad, we'll be alone, so that we can train a lot !

Renji was very enthusiastic.

-Renji, I have to take my sister to her football and..

-Let your father take care of her ! Come ! We'll have a lot of fun !

I started to shiver.

After we had arrived in the Soul Society, Renji took me to the eleventh division's training room

Nobody in see, we were alone. Renji started the training session by throwing me a wooden sword

-Get ready ! He said.

I stood on my foot, ready to fight with Renji for hours.

He rushed on me and launched a powerful attack, I blocked him and struck him back

Five hours had passed and I completely ran out of reiatsu :

-Get up !

-Don't talk to me like that you fool ! Can't you see that I'm tired ! Are you blind ?

Tension had grown,

-Well, he said, I think we must have a pause.

-Great idea mister Genius !

He had taken off his top, and sweat was pouring on his chest, he took a towel and cleaned it.

I could hardly take off my eyes from him, him that I met thanks to Rukia..

He looked at me and I stopped staring at him, turning my face and looking around with an embarrassed expression.

I proposed to go to the Hot Spring and Renji agreed.

-There we are ! I said in front of the Hot Spring

-Well you got a good idea !

-Thanks

I blushed, I knew he had noticed.

I was the first in the hot bath Renji was taking of his clothes

-Ahh.. I said, loudly in the bath

Renji then arrived in the doorway.

I didn't know how to react.

There he was.. Completely naked.

"He's not hard but he already has a pretty one" that's what first came through my mind..

I looked the other way..

-If it pleases you, then look.

I was excited, the look of Renji completely naked telling me that I can look at his body if it pleases me was a very exciting idea. I couldn't resist. I looked.

-You see there's nothing bad looking at what you enjoy.

He sat next to me. I felt my blood boiling inside my veins

-Well Ichigo, I think that there's nothing more relaxing than hours of training and a good hour of bath in the Hot Spring..Well except sex of course !

I thought my heart had burst but Renji was really there ,next to me, completely naked. I was turned on, I managed to hide it but, every time I looked at him, it turned me on more and more.

Ten long, silent and embarrassing minutes had passed, when Renji turned at me :

-Ichigo

-Y..Yeah ?

-Do you think that I didn't notice it ?

-What are you talking about ?

-I'm talking about what you feel about me..

-W..Well I..

He got closer and put his hand on my leg, I blushed

-I don't know if you have noticed, but, I like the way you're looking at me.

-Renji !

-What the hell Ichigo ? Isn't that what you're looking for ?

-Well..hum..No..I mean.. Yes..

-Stop talking ! And have pleasure.

He grapped my cock still hard and started to stroke me. When I do this on my own I don't get that much pleasure, but Renji is.. very good at it. I couldn't resist anymore. I touched his cock and... what a great one he has. I started to stroke him too. He was so good at it that I couldn't bear it anymore, but I didn't want it to stop, now that we had just started.

I took his hand off my cock and prayed for my cock not to jerk off. It didn't. Hopefully.

Then I took him on the edge of the Hot Spring, and without a word, I started to suck him

-Wow ! Ichigo !

It was hard, hot, and.. delicious. I had never done this before, I've dreamt of it, and now it's real.

The most exciting thing in this is not that it's Renji, it's not the fact that I'm sucking him, no, the most exciting thing is that he was moaning, and his face. Giving pleasure to him, gave me almost as much pleasure as he had.

Then he took my head off his cock and kissed me. Renji was kissing me. I had never kissed a boy before, only girls that did not interest me. But kissing someone you like..Someone you love is way better.

-Do you want to.. to..

-To fuck ? Yes I am..

-R..Right !

I felt in his voice that it may be the first time for him too.. At least the first time he fucks another guy. He was sitting on the edge of the bath and I jumped on his leg, feeling his cock rubbing on my ass. He grabbed my left hand and grabbed my waist with the other hand, such an exciting position.

I took his cock, lubricated it with my saliva and started to put it in me.

-Wow ! Ichigo !

-Stop..Re..Repeating it

It hurt..At first and then it felt.. Kinda good. The feeling of Renji going deep into me was over exciting me, it grew my cock harder and harder

-Oh my god ! Ichigo, Y..You move just perfectly, it seems that you've done this several times before, or that you're just naturely good at it.. Ahhh...! Oh gosh this is so good !

-But it's the first.. the first time I..I, Oh god.. I do this

Suddenly he split me on the back and went in and out my ass

-Oh my fucking god !

-I..Ichigo I can't.. Ohhhh !

I felt something strange. He gave me a load in the ass. It was so good that I came too. You can't imagine how it feels to cum without touching your cock. It's impossible to describe but it feels very very good.

-Oh my god Ichigo..You were perfect..

-I can say the same to you ! You gave me so much pleasure

He kissed me. I kissed him in return. We washed ourselves once again and we went to bed. I spent the night in his arms and we did it once again.. All the night long..

The end


End file.
